


A Party in Dalaran

by Flarenwrath



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Public Groping, Rehgar is that gross guy on grinder who sends unsolicited picks of his dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flarenwrath/pseuds/Flarenwrath
Summary: Argus is no more and the citizens of Azeroth throw a party in Dalaran. Rehgar is looking for someone to 'celebrate' with and comes across a young elf.





	A Party in Dalaran

**Author's Note:**

> Some may call this a crack ship, but a crack ship only counts as such if no one is serious. 
> 
> I am deadly serious about Rehgar/Arator and people can come to my house and personally lodge complaints.

It took the people of Azeroth a few days to fully process that it was over. Argus and its Fel green hue no longer tainted the skyline, the demon armies no longer poured in through portals around the Broken Isles, and with it Azeroth and her people could once again breathe easy. 

It took Dalaran only a few hours after the announcement of Argus's destruction for the celebrations to begin.

Rehgar hadn't expected much of the mages considering their prudish and snobby attitudes only weeks prior, but by the time he and Thrall had crossed through the portal to Krasus' Landing, the festivities were in full swing. Dozens of others were arriving by the minute through the various other portals and by mount and were pressed up against one another in a tight queue trying to all push their way through the tiny walkway and out onto the main streets of the floating city. The loud excited chattering of all the partygoers was near deafening with only the loud explosion of a firework as a momentary break in the hum.

Once he and Thrall had made it out onto the street the two of them dodged off into a sheltered corner on the grass near the pet menagerie, Thrall let out a sigh of relief. His old friend had been having a hard time amongst crowds lately, Rehgar noted. A party might do his guilt some good. 

And Thrall couldn't very well enjoy himself if he was worried about playing babysitter.

Having made up his mind, Rehgar tried to slip away while his friend was distracted. The world shaman, however, had quickly regained composure and easily called him out. 

"Just-" Thrall said, momentarily halting Rehgar's retreat "-Just don't do anything I wouldn't do.” It was meant to be an admonishment as much as it was a reminder of all of the 'progress' he had made over the last few years. As if years of the gladiatorial arena and slave trade would wash off of him if given enough patience.

Rehgar glanced over his shoulder at his frowning friend and shot him a smirk. "Now where's the fun in that?"

Thrall rolled his eyes in response and made a 'shoo-ing' motion with his hands, relinquishing Rehgar to his own recognizance. 

"You should find some warrior to give you 'punishment,’” He yelled back as he sauntered away, "A good spanking might lighten your mood." The scowl Thrall gave him, one that was tainted with a small blush, he noticed, was worth it and he gave his friend a mocking salute of respect as he left, making his way towards The Filthy Animal. After all he had done to save the world, the least it owed him was a drink.

And if he found some pretty young thing to indulge in some carnal passions, he wouldn't complain.

The festivities in the Orcish-ran tavern were running just as high as the streets outside, if not a little rougher. There were orc warriors showing off their axe-throwing skills, troll hunters letting their companions off leash, and goblins running gambling tables. For the first time since he had left Orgrimmar to follow Thrall on his quest to save the world, he felt at home.

It wasn't long before Rehgar was more than a few drinks into the night that he began eyeing up the other patrons. While the majority of the Filthy Animal’s patrons were living up to its name, experience had taught him that if he looked hard enough there was bound to be a diamond in the rough. 

Rehgar scanned his eyes across a table of troll and orc women, the lot of them gossiping about something and laughing at whatever joke was just told. There was a priestess amongst them that caught his eye, her large chest bouncing whenever she laughed and her skin flawless- exactly his type. He licked his upper lip and moved towards the table to 'introduce' himself, when he was stopped short. Unfortunately for him, right as he was close enough to say something, the priestess's apparent girlfriend pulled her up and into her lap.

With a frustrated scoff he eyed the patrons again, looking for anyone that would be worth his time. If Thrall ended up finding someone to fuck him into the mattress before he found a tight young thing... he might as well give up and become the next Eitrigg, a celibate, old, shell of a-

Then a shimmer of gold caught his eye and he caught the young blood elf man departing the bar. With a slow smirk and a silent prayer to the spirits for coming through for him, he followed after the elf. 

Even with the small crowds of people still pushing their way through the side streets of Sunreaver Sanctuary, all shuffling to the next party, he didn't have to look far to find his query. The young golden-haired elf was leaning against a wall leading to an alley behind the bar. His hair was in a loose tie and pulled forward over his shoulder, his eyes a muted blue-green, a small pout on his flawless face. 

Exactly Rehgar's type.

With all the chaos of the partygoers, it took the elf a moment to realize he was being leered at- and when his eyes finally locked with Rehgar's own, he gave the orc a small, disapproving scowl. Not minding the dirty look the elf was giving him, Rehgar sauntered his way over to him. Various bells and chains jangled low on his hip, and he caught the way the elf's eyes snuck a quick glance down his bare chest and to those chains before quickly flashing back up.

"Looks like you've been stood up,” he teased, voice loud enough to compensate for the chattering and explosions of the party around them. His feet came to a stop well within the elf's personal space but used the excuse that 'the party was too loud to be heard otherwise.’

"I'm not stood up!" the elf quickly retorted as he folded his arms defensively over his chest. "I was just waiting for someone..."

"Sounds like you got stood up to me,” Rehgar chuckled as he pressed in even closer, resting his forearm against the alley wall just above the elf’s head. The elf's eyes flashed another quick glance to his bare chest and the faintest hint of a blush started to stain his porcelain cheeks. 

"If you're looking for a good time-" he trailed off, dropping his voice to a level more suited to their close quarters. That got the reaction Rehgar was looking for as the pink tint on the elf's cheeks blossomed into a full rosy flush, the elf's eyes glancing cautiously from Rehgar to the busy street only a few feet away from them. The boy muttered some noncommittal and half-formed response that was mostly in Thalassian but didn't make any actual attempt to rebuke the orc's offer.

"You ever take Orc dick before?" Rehgar asked plainly with a smirk, feeling a rush of excitement go through him when the elf's eyes widened a fraction in stunned embarrassment. His pale throat let out a flustered, choking sound as he tried to pull himself together.

"Does that line really work for you?" The elf tried to chide, although his words were empty of any real threat. 

"It depends-" Rehgar continued to tease. "It usually works on people who want an orc to show them exactly what a pierced 10 inches can do." The elf's blush was turning into an all-out fire as even the tips of his ears gained a heated flush to them. Taking a chance, Rehgar rolled his hips forward and pressed his half hard cock against the boy's leg, letting him feel the thick cut of his dick. A promise for what he could expect if he accepted. 

The elf pressed himself more firmly against the wall, making no motion to escape from his predicament, and let out a strangled sound as though biting down a moan. Very shyly, Rehgar felt the elf shift his body back in response, rubbing his clothed thigh against the orc's own clothed cock.

"You want that ass filled, don't you?" Rehgar continued in a low, husky voice, urging the elf on in his squirming. He slid a hand down to the elf's hip and then dropped lower to grope the boy's ass through the gold and red robes. The elf let out a soft cry of pleasure and rested a delicate hand against the Rehgar's bicep, not to push him away but to hold onto him for support. 

"I- yes..." The small voice confessed, barely audible above the city's cheers and the firework's cracking. Rehgar let out a pleased growl and leaned down to nuzzle against the elf's neck, who quickly tilted his head to accommodate him.

"I'm going to have you screaming my name,” he promised as he nipped at the boy's neck and hiked his delicate robe up to the hip. At that, the elf made an embarrassed sound and pulled at Rehgar's body so that the orc would be shielding him from the prying eyes of anyone passing through.

"Yes. Please..." The elf gasped softly, begging him, as Rehgar's hand moved to cup his small but achingly hard cock in the palm of his hand. It didn't even take much for Rehgar to have the boy leaking through his undergarments and thrusting himself into the orc's waiting hand. The boy's sheer wantonness made him chuckle; if this was enough to get him worked up, then Rehgar couldn't wait to see what kind of a mess he would be in bed.

Distantly the orc could hear the shouts in the crowd pick up, but paid them no mind as the city's celebrations were only increasing in fervor. The elf under him, however, suddenly squirmed in his grip and let out a gasp. 

"Ah- Dad-!" He brokenly tried to answer, too worked up from Rehgar's wandering hand to be able to say more.

"You can call me 'Daddy', boy..." Rehgar reassured with another soft laugh. The orc's hand pushing down the elf's undergarments and pressing his rough skin against the elf's bare and leaking cock.

"No- Ah-!" the elf tried to make out again, his squirming threatening to actually push Rehgar away. The orc relented and removed his hands as suddenly as they were on him. Even if it did make his lip curl in frustration. 

"It's my father," the boy quickly clarified once he was able to think clearly again. The heat of his embarrassment practically rolling off him... only when the elf pointed it out could Rehgar distinctly make out the distressed yells of an older man in crowd. The voice calling desperately for an 'Arator.’

He smirked and caught the boy- Arator's- lips in a quick kiss, rolling their clothed cocks against one another, before pressing his inn key into the elf's hands.

"Come see me later, then." he promised, earning another strangled moan of excitement from the elf who could only manage a half nod before quickly trying to straighten himself into something presentable and hurrying off into the crowd.

Rehgar watched the golden boy disappear and wondered how badly Thrall was going to kill him when he found out.


End file.
